Ultraman Taro
Ultraman Taro is an Ultra hailing from the Land of Light and a member of the Ultra Brothers. He is also the son of Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra, the leaders of the Space Garrison. Appearance Taro kind of looks like Ultraseven but with different stuff like his head sort of and his protector. History Ultraman Taro was the sixth Ultra to visit Earth, following Ultraman Ace's departure. He came to Earth in 1973 and continued to do so until 1974, with his battle against Alien Valky. During that time, Taro had become a powerful warrior and earned the respect of the Ultra Brothers who would soon become his comrades. Later, when Juda attacked using Grand King, Taro aided the Ultra Brothers against the powerful robotic monster, however even the 6 of them could not defeat Grand King. So, the Ultra Brothers all combined their energies with Taro, transforming him into "Super Ultraman". With this newfound power, Taro easily defeated Grand King, marking the true end of his journey. Taro would return to the Land of Light and remain their for decades, eventually taking the young Ultraman Mebius under his wing as a student. Taro would later return to Earth to help Mebius against Imperializer and was with the Ultra Brothers when they destroyed the dark stuff that Alien Empera had covered Earth's sun in. He later went to another universe and participated in the Dark Spark War. He was turned into a Spark Doll Along with the rest of the war's participants. Later, he was found by Hikaru Raido, who would become the human host of Ultraman Ginga. Taro would mentor Ginga as he did Mebius before, and help grant Ginga the power of the Strium Brace, which allowed him to transform into Ginga Strium. Taro would later return to Earth along with the other Ultra Brothers, helping secure the alliance between Earth and the Space Garrison. He now lives on Earth happily for the time being, sometimes going back to the Land of Light. He was once approached to join Derp Cat Legion but declined. Abilities * Taro Bracelet (タロウブレスレット Tarō Buresuretto?): Taro's personal Ultra Bracelet. ** Bracelet Lancer (ブレスレットランサー Buresuretto Ransā?): Taro can change his Taro Bracelet into a double-ended spear-like weapon and throw it at monsters. * King Bracelet (キングブレスレット Kingu Buresuretto?): An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. Converts into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water for waking up drunken monster Veron, and a "magic hand." ** Bracelet Beam (ブレスレットビーム Buresuretto Bīmu?): Taro can fire a blue beam from his bracelet. ** Red Beam (レッドビーム Reddo Bīmu?): Taro can fire a red beam from his bracelet. ** Taro Rings (タロウリング Tarō Ringu?): Taro can fire blue rings from his both hands using his bracelet. Used to revive Pandora and her son. * Ultra Thawing (ウルトラ解凍 Urutora Kaitō?): While being frozen, Taro can use his King Bracelet to melt the ice by firing a red beam. * Taro Cutter (タロウカッター Tarō Kattā?): Ultraman Taro can fire twin slicers from his King Bracelet. * Taro Split (タロウスプリット Tarō Supuritto?): Taro uses his King Bracelet to create an illusory copy of himself to trick enemies. Used on Birdon to trick it into flying into an active volcano. Techniques Special * Storium Ray (ストリウム光線 Sutoriumu Kōsen?): Taro's signature move involves Taro putting both arms over his head with his hands crossed then bringing them down to his side charging up energy throughout his entire body form, the body was shining in rainbow color when filling energy and firing the beam in a T-shaped pose, where his left fist rests on the bottom of his right arm, somewhat an inverse version of the usual Energy Rays of other Ultramen. Taro usually shouts "Storium Ray" before firing it. Can destroy monsters in one shot. ** A non-charged variant can also be fired. It is less powerful than the standard Storium Ray. ** Neo Storium Ray (ネオストリウム光線 Neo Sutoriumu Kōsen?): A X-style variation of the Storium Ray. Can destroy monsters in one shot. Used on Alien Temperor. * Twin Energy Stream (ツインエネルギーストリーム Tsuin Enerugī Sutorīmu?): Ultraman Taro can fire two beams of blue energy from his hands. These beams, like his other beams, is capable of annihilating entire creatures in one shot. * Foot Beam (フット光線 Futto Kōsen?): When needed, Ultraman Taro can fire a red beam from his foot. He rarely uses this, however. * Blue Laser (ブルーレーザー Burū Rēzā?): Bolts of lightning fired from his horns, the Taro Lightning combines into one bolt and is used to sever body parts from his opponents. * Arrow Ray (アロー光線 Arō Kōsen?): Ultraman Taro can fire explosive energy arrows from the sides of his head. * Crescent Cutters (三日月状光弾 San Jitsugetsu-jō Hikaridama?): A crescent shaped energy cutters from his hands. Used against Deathrem. * Shooting Beam (シューティングビーム Shūtingu Bīmu?): A beam from both hands. * Hand Beam (ハンドビーム Hando Bīmu?): A beam from both hands, emitting light red bullets. * Cross Ray (クロス光線 Kurosu Kōsen?): A beam by crossing the hands and emit energy to the surroundings. * Ultra Slash: A small ring of light that can slice monsters in half. Used on Gorgosaurus. * Guts Needle (ガッツニードル Gattsu Nīdoru?): A beam fired from Taro's fists, followed by an Ultra Funryū (a six-colored smoke screen). * Taro Shot (タロウショット Tarō Shotto?): Taro can fire a 'L' style ray from his hands. Used when he was young. * Beam Shuriken (ビーム手裏剣 Bīmu Shuriken?): A yellow shuriken-like disk projectile. * Fire Dash (ファイヤーダッシュ Faiyā Dasshu?): Taro engulfs himself in flames and then launches all of said flames at the enemy. Can destroys monster in one shot. * Fusion: When needed, Taro can fuse with the other Ultra Brothers to become Super Ultraman Taro (スーパーウルトラマンタロウ Sūpā Urutoraman Tarō?). In this form, Taro's strength is exemplified and he can de-fuse at will to revert back. Taro and the Ultra Brothers first used this technique to scale the Royal Palace's tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell when the tower caught fire. Taro and the Ultra Brothers used this technique again when they were all close to death at the hands of Grand King and Juda. This was once again highly successful. * Teleportation (テレポーテーション Terepōtēshon?): As a Spark Doll, Taro can teleport from one place to another. * Ultra Freezer (ウルトラフリーザー Urutora Furīzā?): Twin streams of freezing beams Ultraman Taro fires from his hands, they are cold enough to freeze monsters solid. Taro shouts "Ultra Freezer" before firing it. * Ultra Frost: Taro has a technique similar to Zoffy's Ultra Frost, where he spews out freezing mist from his hands. * Twinkle Way (トゥインクルウェイ Tuinkuru Uei?): A tunnel he creates to gain access to the Land of Light. * Ultra Psychokinesis: Much like Seven, Taro has access to Ultra Psychokinesis. He used it in his battle against Enmargo to trick the majin into thinking that he had been decapitated. Also used several times in Ultraman Ginga to assist Hikaru. * Taro Barrier (タロウバリアー Tarō Bariyā?): A defensive shield to protect against attacks. * Light Transfer: Taro can transfer energy to allies, reviving them. * Energy Transfer: Taro can transferred his energy to allies, replenish their Color Timer. * Travel Sphere: Used by Taro to travel to earth. * Ultra Scope (ウルトラスコープ Urutora Sukōpu?): Taro imprisons the enemy in a dome. * Ultra Spout (ウルトラスパウト Urutora Supauto?): Taro spins so fast that he generates a vortex. It can suck monsters into it and even destroy them. Taro usually shouts "Ultra Spout" before spins. * Ultra Sign (ウルトラサイン Urutora Sain?): Like every other Ultra, Taro has his own personal distress signal. * Eye Beam (アイ・ビーム Ai Bīmu?): Taro reveals invisible enemies and traps them in a sphere. * Revive Ray (リバイブ光線 Ribaibu Kōsen?): A yellow ray that revives beings fully. * Anti-Gravity Ray (反重力光線 Han Jūryoku Kōsen?): Several red arrows that telekinetically raise objects. * Push Return Ray (プッシュリターン光線 Pusshu Ritān Kōsen?): A barrier of stars that reflects any projectile attack. * Ultra Water Flow (ウルトラ水流 Urutora Suiryū?): A small jet of water. ** Ultra Shower (ウルトラシャワー Urutora Shawā?): A jet of high-pressure water fired from Taro's hands. * Ultra Lance (ウルトラランス Urutora Ransu?): After removing Tyrant's mace hook, Taro empowers it to throw back at him. * Ultra Chain (ウルトラチェーン Urutora Chēn?): Taro can create a chain to capture enemies. * Extinguishing Fog (消火フォッグ Shōka Foggu?): A mist that easily puts out flames. * Growth Stop Ray (成長停止光線 Seichō Teishi Kōsen?): A yellow ray that stops devolved enemies from evolving once more. * Wipe Laser (ワイプレーザー Waipu Rēzā?): A ray that Taro used when he got covered with bubbles in Ganza's bubble attack in episode 7. Taro wrapped his body with a band of rays and turned off the bubbles. * Taro Fire (タロウファイヤー Tarō Faiyā?): Taro can use his King Bracelet and heat up a fire and burn the foe. Used against Mushra. Combination * Ultra Six-in-One: Where he merges with the Five Ultra Brothers so that he is strong enough to enter the fires of the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell to defeat Mururoa (episode 25). * Cosmo Miracle Ray (コスモミラクル光線 Kosumo Mirakuru Kōsen?): A powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit, after combining with his five other Ultra Brothers. Used only in Ultraman Story against Grand King. Trivia * Taro is the 70th page on this wiki. * He has a lot of abilities. Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:Dudes Category:Space Garrison members Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Land of Light residents